


Megbocsátás

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9. évad, Angst, Gen, ahogy Sam viselkedett Deannel miután, az inspirációt az adta, bunkó Sam, hazugságok, kiderült hogy Dean hazudott neki, megbocsátás, szenvedő Dean, testvéri szeretet, vers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megérdemli Dean a megbocsátást? Vagy 100%-ig Samnek van igaza?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~sorry non-hungarian readers, I cannot translate it into english because it's a poem TAT~</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megbocsátás

**Author's Note:**

> Na, ezt se mostanában írtam...  
> Még anno felraktam Tumblrre, és most valaki emlékeztetett, hogy én valamikor még verseket is írtam. Így hát ezzel együtt feltöltöttem majdnem az összes eddigi SPN ficem.

Tudom, hogy nehéz a megbocsátás  
és könnyű gyűlölni azt, aki a hibás,  
mert fáj, ha becsap, s összetör az,  
ki egész életedben volt óvó támasz.  
Utálod azért, amit tett,  
még úgyis, hogy csak megmentett.  
Úgy érzed átvert,  
taknyos kölyökként kezelt.  
Nem tartotta tiszteletben döntésed,  
bocsánatkérése igen megkésett.  
Többé már nem tudsz bízni benne,  
egy angyal is volt benned, nem csak te!  
Én mindezt teljesen megértem,  
minden érzésed átérzem.  
De azért mégiscsak gondolj bele egy kicsit,  
hisz ő a bátyád, kéne egy kis hit!  
Egy kis hit, amivel megláthatnád,  
hogy mennyire elhagyta magát.  
Egy kis hit, mely segítene megérteni,  
milyen nagyon nehéz most neki.  
'Nehéz? Neki?’ köpnéd e szavakat.  
Igen, neki, hisz ő adott oltalmat  
ő volt az, ki mindig vigyázott rád.  
Ezt nem változtathatod, mint egy ruhát.  
Neki szinte életcél: Küzdeni Sammyért.  
Mi a válasz arra, hogy miért?  
Mert ő a bátyád,  
megöli azt, ki neked árt.  
Azt mondod, csak önzésből hozott téged vissza?!  
Hogy nélküled teljesen megbénulna?!  
És ha igaz? Ha nem tud nélküled élni?  
Nem tud, mert kiskora óta az életed védi?  
Ez feljogosít arra, hogy önző légy?  
Hogy vele kegyetlen dolgokat tégy?  
A szavaid akár az apró kések,  
melyek Dean szívében hagynak lékeket.  
Tán észre se veszed, de szétrombolod,  
a végén, mikor már késő csak a fejed kapkodod.  
Szavaim talán ellenségesen csengenek,  
pedig nem úgy akartam, ezt elhiheted.  
Hazudott neked? Igen. Te is hazudtál már neki? Igen.  
Mindketten tudjátok, hogy milyen.  
Értem én, hogy már megbékéltél a halállal,  
de miért nem lehetne nyitni egy új lappal?  
Komolyan nem tennéd meg te is érte?!  
Nem érdekelne, hogy halna vagy élne?!  
Mi lett azzal, hogy érte bármit?  
Ilyen könnyen ígérsz akármit?  
Tudom, az más volt, egy más korban,  
már semmi sem ugyanolyan.  
Megváltoztál a ketrectől, a veszteségektől,  
olyan nagyon sokmindentől.  
De a gyermek, aki voltál, vagy a pár évvel ezelőtti éned,  
vajon büszke lenne arra, ahogy az életed most éled?

**Author's Note:**

> Igen, tudom, a befejezés elég klisés, de nem bírtam ki (.-.)  
> nekem ez illet oda, had ne kelljen kidobni…  
> …khm, izé oké, abbahagytam  
> nagy pofámat végre befogtam.  
> Ja, nem, még mindig rímekben beszélek,  
> sőt nem is beszélek, hanem gépelek.  
> Akarom mondani, izé írni,  
> -ezt nem bírom abbahagyni-  
> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!  
> Remélem annyira nem untad! :)


End file.
